


Love is illogical... yet

by ShockingLogic



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockingLogic/pseuds/ShockingLogic
Summary: None of these characters are mine. This fanfiction is an inspiration so i don't claim it.





	1. Program… start!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic what is pretty much still in progress. I was inspired by other user on this website what made Megatron/Optimus but i kinda got sad there was no Shockwave and Blurr. So i don't claim anything and it wasn't my orginal idea! But enjoy!

Cycles have passed since Decepticons… most of Decepticon were arrested. No one liked it at all. Besides Autobots of course. But it doesn’t matter since most of the Decepticons were in prison now.

“This is everything your fault Shockwave! Because of you were are stuck in here!” Lugnut was always forced to shut up when he started to shut up. But mostly he says such stuff. Or he says something about “You failed Lord Megatron!” … primus sake can’t he just shut up for once?

Megatron was silent most of time. Probably he was done with Lugnut screaming or praising. Either way he was silent.. or grumbling.  
But every next cycle more and more Decepticons started to disappear. The council decided to actually use Decepticons for something instead have them in prison. If they are useless or disobey the whole time gets the worst kind of thing. Like Megatron for example… …

“Lord Megatron?” … nothing. There was just pure silence.

“I see, so they took you too now…” and I’m all alone now… I don’t know what to do. For once I don’t know what to do. They know my disguise. They know my tricks. And I cannot use anything around me. I can’t even transform to make myself smaller. Because of those stupid handcuffs.

Sigh, I probably gonna be next. I wonder what they plan to me.

“Hey did you hear? Megatron actually went with the breeding program.”  
“What!? No way.. with who?”  
“Probably Optimus.. don’t know who actually.”

… Breeding.. program!? … That’s… no.. what are those guards even talking about!?

“Hey cyclops, your turn will be soon” Guard spoke to me. With a smirk… I don’t like it.. one single bit.  
“It’s Shockwave, Autobot.”  
“Riight.. but I’m not behind bars.” The guard walked off laughing to himself.

… Fragging autobot.. … but he’s right. I’m behind the bars. I’m stuck here. Sigh, I suppose I need to check what’s in the next cycle.

Shockwave tried to find a good spot to recharge. Prison beds what are meant for Autobots, don’t fit him at all. Due size difference. So he sat on the ground and used the wall for leaning. And recharged.. slightly. Since it was hard to find a comfortable position to lay on.  
The next cycle has passed after long time of trying to recharge.

“Yawnnn…. Crap.. my back hurts.. not to mention my neck…” everything is so stiff. I don’t feel single part of my body. Did I sleep that bad?  
But wait a moment, where am I? This is not my prison cell.. it’s far bigger. As I look around. It’s more comfortable room. Don’t make me laugh.. is this their breeding program?

“This is so.. illogical move. I will not breed for their sake.” There is no one I’m interested at. And no one will force me to.  
A speaker gets activated. As it glows and does a testing noise.

“Testing.. testing. Ah good it works. As you notice you were moved to a different room-“  
“Quit your talk. I wont be part of your breeding program.” No matter what you throw at me.  
“Oh.. haha, we know that Shockwave. You were the most trickiest one since you were distant to most of mechs… besides one.”  
I froze. I slowly looked up to the camera.  
“This one is not here anymore. I made sure of it.”  
They can’t…  
“Well you almost did it. Somehow the spark was not damaged and it survived.”  
They can’t mean…  
“He’s dead. You can’t bring-“  
“You mean Blurr? Oh please… he is very much alive now. I just don’t think he… is happy to see you.”  
… Blurr.. is alive…? … No, I refuse it. He is dead… There is no way he’s alive. Blurr was crushed. I checked him. I made it sure!

But of course he won’t be happy to see me… I used him like every Autobot here. I broke his trust.. since he trusted me mostly. And he found out and I had to get rid of him. Even if I liked him…  
I shook my head. No, it’s against Deception law that everyone agreed. That we are not allowed to love.. like.. or even do anything romantic with an autobot. Autobot and Decepticon relationship is forbidden. But why they want me and Blurr?!

“Why me? Do you try to make me and Blurr… have a sparkling so you have stronger troops? He can go with Cliffjumper.” Since Cliffjumper was lusting over him. It was almost disgusting.. even for Decepticons. You are just want someone so bad.. you please yourself about this mech.. but you can’t stand up for yourself to actually ask this mech out. Pathetic.  
“Well he could go with Cliffjumper. But then we cannot use your special ability and your high knowledge… it would be a waste.”  
“Then be a waste. You want to breed Autobots with Decepticon ‘criminals’ on your optics. It’s pathetic.” I don’t want to see Blurr.. I don’t want to see Blurr’s face.. I don’t want to see how he hates me… he should stay dead… at least he was in good place.. … but if he’s indeed alive.. i.. failed my mission. Of killing him.

Ugh, what does it matter. Blurr wasn’t able to move or talk. Does it matter now!? No.. it doesn’t. We lost anyways. Then why I’m… acting like this. Emotions are weak and a distraction. Yet why do I express it!?  
I look at the camera again. “So, what do you really want to do with me if I decline?”  
“Well you can be putted as a pleasure mech. Many would want to use you due… how much they hate you. I’m surprised they hate you more than Megatron.. well.. you used them. And most of them trusted you.”  
“Public pleasure mech? … you really want to go Decepticon way?” It is a Decepticon way…  
“Not public, you will be working.. and they can humiliate you, use you.. in any way they want.”

Disgusting.. I can’t… honestly dying or torturing me would be more satisfying. Than.. being… … pleasure mech. Blurr hates me. So this will be one sided love. So what’s the fragging point?  
Again, I’m getting tensed of this. I blame Blurr for this.. I never had this issue. But when I met Blurr… it changed.

“Sigh, we will see how it will go. But don’t stand there so highly if we won’t work out.”  
“Oh, I’m already prepared for that… prepare yourself Shockwave. Blurr will enter that room soon. And don’t worry. It will be private.”  
Private? How is that.. .. ugh, whatever. Blurr probably will have controller of those shocking handcuffs and.. … oh.. look I have this stupid collar on. Ughh… this is going to be a pain in the aft.  
Shockwave have waited.. and waited. Half cycle have passed now.  
“I’m getting hungry… and I’m bored…. … at least this bed is more comfortable.” Even this ceiling starts to get boring.

Finally, a door opens. Shockwave is too lazy to check who entered.  
“So… who’s visiting me?”  
Blurr? Hm… I don’t hear anything fast. Like… fast movements. Or-  
“You are not even going to sit up and look at your agent?” The tone was a pouty but… not the happiest one voice. But it was someone Shockwave knew.

Shockwave sat up and looked. It was Blurr, crossing arms. Angry.. tapping his feet fast in impatience.  
“Oh, so you do live… … eh, nice to see my ex-agent.” … this is.. awkward.  
Blurr says nothing. He expects something. But I can’t figure out what… hmm.. apology?  
“Eh.. .. i… apologize for.. killing you.. or.. … ehm.. tricking you… … using you?”  
Blurr just became more angry. He doesn’t look happy at all now.  
Crap, I don’t know what to do…

“Blurr, if you’re going to be silent like that… I won’t know what you want me to say.”  
Blurr inhaled a deep breath.  
“I really-really hate you, how could you done this to me!? I trusted you so much and you just simply used me like I was some kind of toy! I never had fun so much as I was with you. But you were a decepticon in disguise the whole time. I wanted to ask for a date but you always said you had night cycle to do. Now I know why because you were reporting this this shit Megatron-“ Started to talk faster and faster… where I couldn’t understand Blurr anymore.  
“Blurr can you.. please for sparks sake slow down. I don’t under… sigh…” of course he won’t stop.. he’s too angry at me.  
Shockwave waited out when Blurr finally shuts up.. it felt like centuries. Blurr just kept talking and talking… not to mention walk back and forth. Pointing at him out of anger. Even there were few cries but then went back to anger.  
“… You done Blurr?” Patiently waiting, sitting… hoping he’s done complaining.  
Blurr looked away out of anger. It looked like a yes.

“Well it’s not my fault you immediately went to me and informed me.. or.. you ran in the tunnels…. You could have ran off anywhere.”  
“I wasn’t thinking! I was asking you questions while I was running!” Blurr screamed.  
And there he goes with complaining again. Is this still a breeding project? It feels like torment project to me.  
After another half cycle passed. There was finally silence.

I’m hungry, I’m tired… and I’m exhausted. Worst day ever… well arresting was worst but.. this is the worst.  
“Energon refreshment.” One fem arrived with energon cubes. Of course it’s autobot size… primus I wanted to be refreshed.

Blurr takes it fast and drinks. Leaving one energon cube for me. I take it, looking at it reminds me of being double agent… uh… not good times. I took mine special drinking wire. And drank the energon. This is seriously awkward.  
Blurr looks me up with disgust. And looks other direction. What? Because I have one optic and its disgusting!? Ugh… bots.. I swear.

“Do you always drink it like this?” Blurr asked without even looking.  
“Hmm? Ah, yes I do… its strange for the ones who.. don’t see it. Like you Blurr.”  
Blurr looked at me like… … honestly no idea how. He looked amazed but at the same time disturbed. It was weird combination.  
“So… how did you… drink as Longarm?” Blurr doesn’t even look at me when he asks that.  
“Eh, I have special intake for it… though energon tastes weird in it.” By weird I mean more with the taste what I never taste with my other intake.  
Blurr didn’t.. or barely looked at me the rest of the cycle. I fell into recharge while Blurr was recharging against the wall. Far away from me. Honestly it wouldn’t surprise me that he really doesn’t trusts me… .. yet I know that Blurr is very sensitive with his frame due being a speedster.

“Sigh, Blurr for sparks sake. You need a better bed.”  
So I stood up and went for Blurr. Of course having handcuffs its harder to grab Blurr. But good thing is that Blurr is small… perfect fit for my claws.  
Shockwave have picked up Blurr and switched locations. Blurr sleeps now on comfortable bed and Shockwave is on the ground.  
“Back to the old way of recharging.” Being in prison already made me get used to this.

  
Well hello there cold floor… hard… but plain hard floor… honestly this is becoming a daily routine now. Nothing is different. Besides that Blurr is alive only.  
But what’s the difference? Everything is the same. Only that Blurr is just angry at me. Honestly I thought that Blurr is going to hate me more. But it… hmm… maybe it’s that Blurr has still feelings for Longarm? …. Primus.. if he starts talking about that he believes there is still good in me.. that Longarm still lives in me. I think I’m going to malfunction. And that’s going to be new to me.

  
“And not to mention it’s freezing… don’t tell me they activates air condition.” My poor sensitive audio receptors… this is going to be one terrible night cycle… I’m not going to Blurr. No way.  
Blurr would faster kill me or suicide himself then do it. Well sleeping with me that is. Even if I’m freezing out of my frame. I’m highly sensitive to temperatures. Especially the very high and very low ones. And this is one of the temperatures I cannot simply handle! Why is this even happening to me…?  
Somehow Shockwave did fell asleep. But only curled up and hugging himself. He was awfully cold. While Blurr was enjoying his bed. It seems the bed was being warmed up and they tried to make them hug each other. But it failed due Shockwave’s pride and logical movement.

  
And yet, the breeding program was actually starting become very real.


	2. Excuses

Blurr woke up as first. Due fast recharging he doesn’t need that much of a sleep. Just a lot of fuel due running a lot. But what did he not expect to be lying on bed where Shockwave was lying first. He thought nothing of it. But he was fully curled up.. that’s what gotten him worried.

“Why am I getting even worried about this jerk?!” Blurr said it with annoyance. He hated him.. he hated him… Yet… he believes there is good in him.  
“But why he’s so curled up… it doesn’t look healthy…” Stood up from the bed and went fast but silently to Shockwave. Still afraid because he might be tricking. But there was no movement or twitch. Nor optic reacted to the light.  
“S…Shockwave? You look like you’re… “ I touched Shockwave’s frame carefully… “it’s…cold… very!”

Oh no, what happened?! Is he dead?! No he still breathes.. but why he’s so cold?! It’s bad for the energon and frame itself! Oh no.. oh no!  
Blurr started to panic. Looking for something to warm Shockwave up. Then he stopped. And realized that the cameras are on.

“It’s their plan….?” I looked up in disbelief. They wanted to freeze Shockwave to death.. a con what has limited movement so I started carrying!? NEVER! … but.. they did got me that… I do care.  
Crap, what I need to do now?! I don’t have anything on me! How this is suppose to work if he’s dead because I didn’t do anything! It would be bad! I don’t want anyone to die! … Even if he killed me… almost.. I still don’t understand how my spark survived it. But it did!

Blurr started to rub with his servo’s against Shockwave’s frame. To warm part of body fast. It looked awfully stupid and not medical. But it worked after few kliks. His antlers started to move and there was some twitch in his frame and optic.  
“Nh..gh… what… ?” Shockwave started to wake up. And looked at Blurr. Confused of what happened.  
“You were frozen and you didn’t move at all! So I used my servos and warmed you fast up! I’m so glad you’re not dead. But I still hate you so don’t think about doing anything to me you Decepticon-creep!” I fast went towards the bed and crossed my arms. I didn’t want to Shockwave think anything special about this.. this.. stupid accident.

Shockwave sat there, completely clueless what just happened. Scratched himself then he finally stood up from the ground. Still had no idea what Blurr did or meant. With a shrug he simply stretched out. Frame started to crack from every small movement.  
“Oh, that’s what I needed.. some good but old fashioned stretch.” Shockwave said while cracking own neck wires.

Well at least he doesn’t ask about what I did or why I did it. It’s good because I don’t want to answer him! No no no, I don’t want to. He doesn’t deserve to know since he lied to me so I can lie to him too! … right? I don’t honestly know.. I never expected Longarm would be the double agent… but why he was so nice to me then? Did he really.. was he really just using me?

Blurr shake his head. He wants to believe that Longarm lives on in Shockwave. Just hidden away in darkness. Somewhere behind that Decepticon frame.  
But it does make him worried. What if it was just a trick? What if those moments and kindness was just a disguise for something even darker?  
Blurr hated to think about it. Every time he thought of it he can imagine what Shockwave could do when he wasn’t paying attention.

“Blurr! Are you even listening to me?” Shockwave shout took Blurr back to the reality.  
He wasn’t paying attention. Shockwave was saying something towards him. But he didn’t listen and Shockwave is extremely close. Too close where he can… kill him… they are almost touching.  
“AH!” Blurr moved more away from Shockwave. On the bed that is… what doesn’t make the situation any better.  
“You know, if you’re on the bed like this. I would just take you… “ his antlers lowered, was it a joke?  
“But that doesn’t matter now, Blurr. I have a question… were you forced or agreed to it?”  
Forced.. or agreed to what? Blurr was thinking. He was just doing what he was told!  
“It was simple orders.. nothing special.” Just then…  
“Blurr, you do know they plan us to interface? They want us to breed.. that’s why I’m asking if you were forced or agreed to it. If you were forced then I would prefer being used as a public pleasure mech.”

That… didn’t Blurr saw coming. Shockwave who was playing with his feelings. Actually didn’t want to harm… Blurr? But something Blurr have realized…  
“Wait.. Bre..bre…bree…breeding pr..program!? T-They want.. us.. y…you and me.. t..t-t-to.. .. have a sparkling?! No no no! it’s wrong! Decepticons and Autobots are forbidden to do it! Or atleast that’s what I know about it? But it’s still wrong!”

Why wasn’t I told?! No one said about me and Shockwave being part of breeding program! Wait, what if that was their plan?  
Blurr looked at Shockwave. With afraid but also innocent look. He didn’t knew how to react. And Shockwave knew about it. Not to mention the position Blurr was in.. on the bed, wasn’t helping Shockwave. It was only making the situation worse.  
Shockwave looked away. He clearly had issues. Since he also backed off. But Blurr was confused… very.. about everything. He got lied again but this time with the council…

“So… w..what do we do? We can.. interface and… I can.. have your sparkling… and that’s all right?” If life was just that easy.  
Shockwave looked at Blurr. His optic changed, it expressed emotion.  
“So you want to sell your body to me? Just like that? That’s… unexpected of you Blurr…”

Wait, I don’t understand. What does he mean? I’m not going to sell my body to anyone!

“You’re willing to give own seal.. own frame.. own love to any kind of mech.. without actually being loved?!” Shockwave shouted, not out of disbelief.. but anger. It was pure anger.

Blurr was simply looking at Shockwave. Is this really the same Decepticon what killed him? What has happened when he got killed? Or is it Longarm personality effecting him?

“Shockwave? Why… why are you actually getting.. worried what I do.. with my own frame?” I had to ask. I just had to!  
Shockwave raised his antlers back to normal. He was looking at Blurr for quite long time. After long kliks he finally responded.  
“I thought you wanted a sparkmate… you were talking often about dreaming having a sparkmate who actually doesn’t mind your speed. But you wanted an honest mech.”

Shockwave looked away. And walked away from the bed.  
“It seems I wasn’t only lying to you. But also you to yourself.” Shockwave sat down.

W…What? He remembers this conversation? For a decepticon he can simply forget about this conversation but.. he remembers instead. But now I understand what Shockwave means. He was talking about my own desire.. and dreams. That I didn’t care about myself but only the results… well for speed I want the results.. but we are talking about a life time situation. We are talking about having a sparkmate.. and a cute sparkling!  
Well… not cute if it will be one optic. As Shockwave has, but he stopped looking at me. I think that.. 

“Were you interested in me?” What am I asking?! He is a decepticon!  
Shockwave looked at Blurr with a surprise. Then he looked down at his handcuffs or claws. Saying nothing. He was completely silent. Maybe he was thinking? Or he didn’t want to admit it since we were getting recorded. And not to mention watched! How are we supposed to make this work?!

“I prefer not to talk about it. Not here.” Then it was complete silence.

Both of them didn’t talk to each other. It was awkward silence indeed. Another energon refreshment arrived. One energon cube was given to Shockwave and other to Blurr. They clearly were drinking in silence.  
What am I supposed to do now? I think Shockwave has feelings for me but.. he doesn’t want to show them.. or maybe he’s afraid? Decepticons are so weird… yet Shockwave acts very different than most of the Decepticons. Maybe because he is a double agent? And he was spending such a long time with Autobots? Hmm.. who knows actually… he is weird… But… he is right on one thing… I want a sparkmate.. I don’t want to sell my body just like this!  
It’s just.. I don’t see myself with a Decepticon… especially an… ehm.. my ex-boss… that is.. it would be weird no? … right? Or is it normal? Well for me it isn’t! I’m not used to it and I barely see it! Not to mention they could… .. could.. date in secret… … 

Blurr looked at Shockwave. Was Shockwave secretively in love with him? He does act off, he could already kill him.. even rape him! But he didn’t.   
He simply stayed in his corner where I lied down first. But he changed position.. so I have more nicer sleep than he has. I sort feel sorry for him. Honestly he does deserve some kind of a hug. I mean if he was Megatron it was different story. But I know him! Even.. if he’s not Longarm. I feel like I know him.

“Can you stop looking at me? You’ve been staring at me for a while now, Blurr.” Shockwave spoke when their optics met.  
“E-eh, sorry about it… I was lost in my thoughts! I think.. I mean I still find this whole situation weird that you and me-“  
“Blurr, just shut up and drink…” Shockwave was clearly not in mood to hear what Blurr wants to say.


	3. Trick in my sleeve

Shockwave and Blurr drank their energon cube. Nothing was pretty much going on. Just few chats there and there. But it ended mostly with this horrible awkward silence. Shockwave and Blurr didn’t knew how to act on this silence. Until Shockwave have realized when it was too late.

“… Blurr, do you feel… different after drinking the energon cube?”  
“Hm? No, why? Was yours too sweet? Or too bitter? Honestly energon doesn’t have much taste here I realized so It shouldn’t matter right? Or it’s something el-“  
“Blurr, I’m asking.. because I think.. mine was drugged...!” Shockwave’s fans get on. He gets hot.. really hot.  
“E-eeeh? W-what? No mine wasn’t drugged. But why do you think yours is drugged.. Shockwave? … Shockwave???” Blurr started to worry. Something clearly has changed. The atmosphere is different. Dangerously different what was previously.

Shockwave looks away from Blurr and holding himself against the wall. He tries to calm himself down.

“Blurr, I have one request.. don’t go to me, don’t let me see you.. don’t.. touch me.. and don’t even speak… I don’t know how strong this.. drug is…” he gasped. “But.. it’s one of the drugs what actually… rise your inner… lust.. to the max… or atleast one of them.” Shockwave gasped again. “There is also one.. what makes you submissive.. wet.. and obedient…” His antlers lower down. And they seem to get some kind of reddish color on the top.  
As much Blurr want to speak. He was clearly afraid. He doesn’t know how Shockwave acts.. or Longarm acts when he is on pure lust… he could latterly rape him. Or something worse. Blurr is too afraid to think about it. He’s frozen in time. His entire frame is ice cold. Not able to react or move.  
Everything was fine until…

Stasis handcuffs were disabled. And Shockwave’s claws were free from the position.  
“You all latterly want me to rape Blurr?! You all are insane… I would break that autoboot.. I’m too large for… … ugh.. him…” He nearly looked at Blurr, he nearly snapped. He doesn’t know how long he can withstand this lust. Nor he knows what will happen if he does snaps. Will Blurr able to run.. or… worse.. die again?

The worst scenario happened that Blurr did a small voice of fear. Shockwave’s very sensitive audio receptors heard it loud and clear. And looked at Blurr.  
Blurr gulped, since he knew this isn’t the calm Shockwave… this is because of the drug he received. But he was too afraid to move. He couldn’t move. He was terrified out of his spark.  
Shockwave went towards Blurr, step by step he was closer. And when he was close enough. He went on top of Blurr. Grabbing both of Blurr’s small hands apart. The legs were free but Blurr was numb. He couldn’t move.

“My my… I just caught a high meal… I cannot wait to get a bite.. out of you.. if I could that is…” Shockwave was stroking Blurr’s legs after grabbing both of blue mechs little arms with one claw.   
“So delicate.. soft... and easy to crush… But I’m not searching for that at the moment…” Blurr shut his optics harshly when Shockwave started to take off his delicate frame cover. To give him some protection. He could feel his claw.. his sharp claw on his very sensitive frame part.  
“I would have this.. if you actually wanted to be mine.”

Blurr opened his optics. Did he heard it correctly? Shockwave wanted Blurr for his only? But.. what his only?  
The more frame was stroked. The more Blurr started to feel his frame once more. If Shockwave does something he could kick him.. … only he doesn’t have speed when he’s this close.. and stuck. So it won’t have huge of an impact when he kicks him.  
“You always smell so nice… you always look so.. fragging hot… I hated every klik when others touched you… I wanted to take you.. but it was against my law and my mission… such a cruel fate… yet I had to kill you.. maybe it wasn’t the wisest… choice I ever made.” Blurr’s leg gets lifted up. Showing his uncovered panels.  
“W-Wait no don’t! I’m not ready for this! Y..You can actually-“

A sound of panel opening shut Blurr fast. Shockwave released his spike panel. It was huge.. too huge for his size. He could break him.. maybe even kill him!  
“No no no!!! D-Don’t please!”   
Blurr started to scream and cry whenever Shockwave went close. He could feel the spike on himself. He didn’t want to end it like this. He didn’t want to be taken like this.

“P..please.. S..Sho..Shockwave…” Blurr closed his optics once more. He gave up, he can’t run from this.  
Instead of preparing himself for intense pain. Something else arrived. Shockwave hugged Blurr.  
“Stay.. still.. I’m.. not going to frag you.. primus.. this drug is hard.. to fight against… just hold still… I just need to feel.. that I’m holding actually something…” Blurr who is half naked with his most delicate frame is getting hugged by a massive Decepticon who’s his ex-boss.. that was unexpected.

Shockwave was hugging Blurr for few kliks, then slowly started to let him go. Blurr still couldn’t move much since he’s latterly wrapped around.

“… Are you alright, I didn’t… hurt you.. did I? … it seems I have stripped you naked… well almost…” Shockwave looks at the clothing he broke. “Uh… maybe use.. the blanket we got as.. coverage.” Since this black clothing what Blurr had is ripped and it has holes.. no point of actually putting it on.  
“Shockwave…? What… did you really wanted me…?” Blurr have asked with his gentle yet most adorable voice.  
“Gulp” is the only thing what Shockwave could do. He might not like Blurr that much. But Blurr… knows how to change his mind very fast. If he likes it or not… he cannot find against Blurr’s.. purity.  
“Look I.. I told you I don’t want to talk about it.” Shockwave doesn’t look at Blurr, even if he’s latterly above him.. on the bed. Like a lover.  
“But.. you wanted me… you said you wanted me… but law and your mission was holding you back.”

Shockwave still doesn’t look. But deep inside he was going insane.  
How could I be so stupid and let this drug overcome me?! What kind of weak Decepticon am I even!? Primus sake.. now Blurr is going to think I love him… I mean I don’t… hate him… … did I really said I want him? For myself? Or he’s making that up? What’s real and what’s fake now? I’m seriously panicking over a damn autobot?!  
Shockwave shook his head to come back to reality. He needs to calm down. This everything is a misunderstanding. That’s what Shockwave thought. But once those things were said on the camera’s… it cannot be taken back. They will abuse those words.

“Sigh, Blurr…” Shockwave sighed deeply.  
“Y… Yes Shockwave?” Blurr was still unsure of what’s going on.  
“You.. shouldn’t be here… you should be free like you always want to be. And find someone who really cares for you. Cancel this program and marry a mech who loves you as you love that mech.”

… What? Wait why Shockwave said it? Why suddenly he changed the mood of this situation?

“The council want us.. Decepticons and Autobot to breed and get stronger soldiers. But it’s not right for you Blurr… since you… apparently didn’t know any of this.” Shockwave looked away, knowing what await him.  
Blurr was more shock then happy. He really didn’t knew that this was.. council’s idea. But they didn’t even told him. Nothing at all. Blurr received only orders. Without any explanation. But Blurr has one thing to worry.  
“Shockwave, but what will happen to you? S-Since no one wants to breed with you!” Blurr looked at Shockwave. Fully worried.  
“I won’t be killed. Don’t worry about it.” But hiding something. Blurr clearly sees it by Shockwave’s antlers. He hides something very serious.. or maybe he doesn’t want to hurt Blurr…? Who knows.  
“Shockwave! J-Just tell me what do.. w-what does council plans for you? Please tell me I don’t want you to get hurt this bad… that you…” Blurr gets tens, he doesn’t know but whenever Shockwave hides something. It’s serious.  
“Blurr… …. Sigh, they… if this doesn’t work out. Then I’m going to be public pleasure mech. As much I hate it. I prefer that then… …” Shockwave is silent. Then he spoke. “Being with someone or having a sparkling what is… one sided love.” He looked at Blurr. 

He does care for Blurr. But he knows that Blurr hates him… or at least dislikes him. He wants Blurr to be happy and not forced to be with someone.

When Shockwave was still being Longarm Prime in disguise he was talking with Blurr. And the conversation went very deep into Blurr’s past. Or what he needs to go through daily. Like everyone wants Blurr because of his thin frame. Many mechs want to frag Blurr without even caring what he thinks. They want to see him cry in pleasure. At that time Shockwave realized autobots are bad as decepticons. Not to mention it almost sounds they are worse than few of the decepticons he knows.  
Not to mention that after they spoke. They became close and Blurr was smiling more often at Longarm who was in reality Shockwave. He was visiting more often and spend time whenever they had free or duty off. Shockwave thought it could be useful to use Blurr’s trust in this war. But what he didn’t realize he was growing feelings towards Blurr. The more Blurr became close. The more Shockwave felt worse. He felt worse since he knew that Blurr loves Longarm. He was loving a person who wasn’t alive at all.  
He killed Longarm Prime and took his form. But that this person you actually fell in love by accident loves your disguise is the worst feeling if you’re a double agent. Since this relationship is fake. It’s non-existent.

Yet Blurr still is here. Blurr is adorable since he is against killing, even if it’s a decepticon. That’s what actually surprised Shockwave. He thought he will kill but he believes in justice.  
A shame sadly that he is an autobot. But even more a shame that Blurr can go marry someone else now. Since the person he loved is.. fake.  
Shockwave finally returned to reality. He was looking at Blurr this entire time.. and Blurr too. For how long he was… staring at Blurr?

“Eh…” Shockwave looked around. “So.. what’s your.. choice? You have still free will and go… where you will enjoy.” This is awkward… Blurr is still looking at him. And they are still close!  
“E-Ehm.. well… there.. wasn’t anyone who actually.. cared for me that much. Well there was Cliffjumper but he.. liked me too much.. And he doesn’t… well.. he isn’t… that cute.. as you….”

… Cute.. … Cute… … I’m cute…? Shockwave thought of what just happened. Is he still dreaming?

“Am I.. still dreaming…? This isn’t real right? I can wake up now.” It was worth.. a try… he hopes this isn’t real. This could ruin his reputation and Lugnut will not shut up about it that he dates an autobot. But he wants it. He wanted Blurr for such a long time. But the council wants to abuse it. What if Blurr is there just for breeding and then they going to kill him? 

“No you aren’t silly! Ehm.. well I would need to get used to it.. that.. you’re a decepticon…” Blurr poked his fingers adorably.

Shockwave grabbed Blurr. He looked at him closely. He’s clearly awake. Maybe Blurr is drugged too? He doesn’t seems to be under drugs. His optics are normal. And movement is still fast… and nothing unusual.

“Blurr, you’re not any kind of drug and you’re awake.. right? This is not any kind of a trick?” He is clearly not a hologram. Since Shockwave can grab Blurr. So he’s not dreaming.  
“Don’t worry about it, I would already had effects. And if I was drugged then it’s already over. My frame can very fast get rid of it!” Blurr looks at Shockwave. “But… what do we do now?”  
“Good question… so.. we are… dating now…?” Shockwave never dated in his life. Shockwave was a person who always works and do every order of his Lord.  
“I don’t know? I mean… I dated few times but it didn’t last.. 2 days.” Blurr does an innocent nervous laugh. He is too fast for the most mechs. Even Shockwave… but Shockwave is the very first few people who can actually understand him.

Blurr and Shockwave looked at each other. Their size is a big difference. Blurr is small and fragile. Shockwave in other hand is extremely large, bulky but also very creepily slender. It’s a weird combo since their colors match very nicely. But it is a weird match. It’s like good dating evil. Angel dating a devil. But what does match is their care for each other.

“Blurr, listen.. you… really don’t have to date me… there can be someone far better than me. I’m just some.. some…” What am I exactly?  
“I want.. to date you… you’re the nicest person.. nicest decepticon I ever met.”

That’s where Shockwave’s frame froze. He didn't knew how to react on this behaviour.. or emotions.


	4. Getting hang of it

Was Shockwave dreaming or was this just fake Blurr he made up in his own head. Thinking that this is the Blurr he always wanted to have. This had to be fake… right?  
Yet it wasn’t. The warmth was there. He felt Blurr warmth on his frame when he touched him. His spark was going crazy whenever Blurr was near him. This wasn’t dream or a trick. This was reality. Blurr was really here with him. He was really with him.

“Shockwave? Are you alright? You stopped moving for some kliks now… are you alright?” Blurr started to get worried. Shockwave wasn’t reacting to Blurr voice or care.  
Shockwave shook his head. Trying to snap back to the real life he was thinking was never possible.  
“I’m fine.. I’m fine… It’s just… … I wasn’t expecting it honestly. Blurr.. do you.. really want to date me?” Of course Shockwave still doesn’t believes it.  
“Well of course! Silly Shockwave… You know me the best and you were there always to support me… even if you did it to trick me. I grew my feelings more towards you. Even if you hurted me and not to mention crushed! Do you know how bad it hurted!?” And Blurr started to talk fast again.

But honestly, Shockwave didn’t seem to mind it anymore. He does not care if Blurr would get angry on him or hits him at all. The council got him. They got him where they wanted him. But having Blurr instead of becoming public pleasure mech is… well better. It’s just… one problem.  
Shockwave and Blurr size are very clear that its very different. Blurr didn’t seem to mind it but Shockwave already had a bad feeling.

“Blurr, if you want to become… the carrier… …how.. .. how are you going to.. … fit my spike…?” Embarrassing question but it’s a serious matter.  
“… oh…” Blurr realized what Shockwave meant. Shockwave is far bigger than him. He… doesn’t really know how he’s going to fit it.

Awkward silence begun. Neither does Shockwave and Blurr know what to do. Normally Shockwave has ways to find out how to fix such issues. But he was a prisoner and Blurr is clueless since he’s just fresh from being rebuilded. Council is probably laughing their afts off since those two doesn’t know what to do next. But what does it matter really? Shockwave got what he wanted.  
But there comes another issue. Do they really expect that Shockwave and Blurr are going to interface here in front of their optics? Blurr seem be not ready for such action. And Shockwave is still being.. .. well… being Shockwave.

“Shockwave? Can.. Can you.. .. uhm… snuggle me…?” Blurr broke the silence.  
“Hm? Wait why snuggle, you have blanket around you.” And it’s not thin one either.  
“Well.. uhm.. … I was never really snuggled by you. Or by Longarm… And since we cannot interface yet I was thinking we can simply do.. what lovers do! Eh.. like hug.. and kiss!” Blurr looked at Shockwave’s optic. “Oh.. right… eh… well I will kiss mainly.” Blurr looks away… he forgot that Shockwave doesn’t have a mouth.  
“Sigh… right… I don’t have a mouth like you do Blurr… but I kiss differently. Especially since it’s you… but I do.. … “ Wait. “Did you just called us.. ‘lovers’?” DID HE!?  
“Well yea I did. Since we are dating now… it’s lovers no…?”

Shockwave is going to melt there. He thought first comes boyfriend or girlfriend.. wait that’s earth gesture.

“Wa-wait… Don’t you think we are going there.. a bit too.. … “ Too fast? Blurr is fast… illogical me. “I think for my own sanity we are going too fast there…”  
“Oh, we do? I’m sorry! I keep forgetting that.. eh… aw…” Since Blurr is fast.. Shockwave is slow. It’s a matching combo but Blurr would need to get used to it that Shockwave has own limits.  
“It’s alright… … ehm.. … sw…se…”  
“Se.. ee..?” Blurr tilts his own head in confusion.  
“… Let’s… simply… snuggle.. under the blankets… .. sweet…sweetspark…” THERE I SAID IT!

Blurr looked at him. From being completely clueless to the most adorable smile he ever seen so far. He fast uncovers the blankets and pats the berth to Shockwave lay on. Of course Shockwave didn’t hesitate to lay on.. in shame that is.  
His antlers tips were completely red and going down. He was too embarrassed to say anything. He just wanted to disappear since council heard it. He doesn’t mind Blurr… well.. he kind of does. But that’s not the point.  
But Blurr’s warm touch on his head did calm him down. Surprisingly, it even made him relax and forget about everything. Was he always so sensitive or Blurr’s is just having such magic servos?

“There there.. it’s alright.. sweetspark, tihi!” Blurr seems to be in love with that word already. Even if they are not sparkbonded yet. He doesn’t seems to behind it.  
“M..Mhm…” In the other hand Shockwave is going to be teased for it.  
Blurr started to pet Shockwave’s head. It seemed that every pet Shockwave started to curl up against Blurr. As it didn’t mind Blurr but only made him love this new side of Shockwave. He was more open and not being a dick like he was. Even though he wasn’t that much of a dick. Besides to the people he hates. But not Blurr.

Shockwave grabbed the blanket and covered themselves to keep the warmth. For a big long slender mech. He knows how to make himself small and cuddly. Blurr petted Shockwave more and more. Until he petted his base of the antlers by accident.  
Shockwave did jump from the sudden touch but… he started to close his optic in touch. Never in his life he was treated to nicely with his antlers. They were being taken care off and it clearly shows how rarely they were even touched. Blurr realized it and started to rub both of the antlers. But what he wasn’t prepared that Shockwave started to fall asleep.. with a purr. He started to purr like a cat in Blurr’s touch.

“Awww… Shockwave, you really are adorable behind that dark aura.” Blurr smiled when he felt Shockwave nod slightly.  
As Shockwave fell very fast in the pets of his new lover. Blurr leaned against Shockwave to keep warmth. Since his black clothed armor was shattered… blame Council for that.  
A next cycle of life started. This time life of being lovers. None of them complained. They were quite exited honestly. Shockwave was denying that he loved Blurr. While Blurr secretly loved Longarm.  
As Blurr seemed to be already awake. He was petting Shockwave since he was still recharging near Blurr. Peacefully and not minding the attention. Blurr couldn’t do anything but smile of how cute Shockwave gotten.  
“How can.. one optic mech.. be so cute?” Blurr thought. As it indeed was weird. Or maybe he was just special.

As time passed. Energon refilling arrived. The fem putted it near them and leaved with a smile that they finally got along. Or maybe it’s one of the fake smiles Council uses. Blurr shook his head, trying not to think about it.  
Shockwave started to move as he woke up from his sweet dreams. Stretching out widely and every frame joint cracks in relief.

“Mnhrr.. been a while.. I recharged so good… … ah.. good morning sweetspark.. did you slept good too?” Shockwave petted Blurr’s side helmet as he knew now that everything is real so he doesn’t need to get worried.  
“Yea, I slept quite nice against you.. you purring con.” Blurr giggled as Shockwave’s antlers rose.  
“Pur… .. I purred…? …. …. Oh.” Shockwave doesn’t seem to know that he actually purred.. nor he knew he could. Which makes him sort of shy of knowing that he actually can do that.  
“Was…. I loud? With the purring I mean.” Shockwave took a small glance at Blurr.  
“No, you were softly purring against me… don’t worry you weren’t purring that loud on the entire room!” Or maybe he was purring that loud… … Blurr words can sometimes be misleading.  
Shockwave leaned forward and rubbing own forehead against Blurr’s. But it’s bugging him that they are still in this breeding program room. He wants to be in private with Blurr. Instead of being watched the whole time. Would be nice honestly.  
“By the way, energon cubes are behind you.”  
“… Oh.. wait.. how long did I recharged!?” Normally this fem comes quite late in early earth mornings.  
“Well.. you did slept for some time. You really seemed to be tired.” Well he was.  
“The prisons don’t have a nice berth like this one.. especially a living.. warm pillow.” Shockwave said it playfully as he snuggled against Blurr.  
As the happy times comes. It was interrupted. The only door opens with the person Shockwave didn’t expect or… was not exited to see.  
“It seems that you and Blurr have got hang of it the breeding program. Good!” The council member did his sweet smile. “I almost lost hope in you Shockwave.”  
“So what, you want me to frag Blurr in front of you? Get lost.” Shockwave didn’t even bother to look at the council.  
“Well that won’t be necessary. You’re a type what would frag his lover… while being watched.” Oh, so he knows. Lovely thought Shockwave. “But how about you two now will move on to Blurr’s room in the city. Since I believe you two won’t kill eachother.”

Shockwave turned around.  
“Blurr’s room? So I’m free to leave with Blurr?” Was he?  
“Well yes, just that you need to wear a special collar just in case if you become aggressive and that you’re still under treatment.” Treatment of what? Humiliation?  
Blurr looked at Shockwave worried since Shockwave clearly was showing an expression that Blurr doesn’t knows yet. But it looked like anger.. or hate. Something in that direction. Blurr took Shockwave’s claw and kept holding it. Hoping it would make Shockwave somewhat calmer. He latterly looked like he was going to kill that council member. In most brutal way no one would expect.  
“You and Blurr gonna leave over few kliks. So be ready.” With that, he left.

Rude, Shockwave thought. Blurr is still naked in his protoform and he wants us to leave just like that? Well that would mean that he needs to protect and keep Blurr warm the entire road. Not that he minds it since Blurr in general is very light to him.  
Shockwave and Blurr were preparing to leave. Of course Blurr’s clothed armor was not repairable so new one had to be made. So they allowed Blurr to keep the blanket to cover himself and to keep warm. As much Blurr can keep himself with due fast speed. But anyone would be ashamed walking in their protoform wide open in public. It’s like walking naked in public for the cybertronians in human terms.  
The Council gave them transport so they didn’t had to walk. Shockwave kept holding Blurr In his claws while Blurr was holding the leash to Shockwave’s collar. Quite slave-master thing. But anything would do just not to be there in that breeding program room. Or whatever they call it. 

After a long trip they finally arrived to Blurr’s home. Luckily they were expecting Blurr so the doors were open. What they didn’t expect was the big purple decepticon. Which is alright with Shockwave. But why was it also good.. well.. Blurr fell asleep on the long trip. Everything most so slow for him that he fell asleep out of boredom. At least he didn’t complain as the last time. Last time was terrible when they were moving in the ship trough the galaxy for a meeting. And as much Shockwave knows its part of his spy duty. Blurr just kept complaining that he could be already there just by running.  
But what was the main issue was not the meeting.. but the room size. Blurr’s room is awfully small. Perfect for small bot. But not a tall mech like himself. He have to crawl across the room to get Blurr on his own berth what he for long time didn’t lay on. Or maybe it was just a new room?

Shockwave doesn’t know since it was not allowed to bring each other to the personal quarters. As it would give wrong idea and spread rumors. And it would be in general bad for the both mechs.   
Shockwave looked around. It’s small room fitting for a speedster since nothing is in the way. But Shockwave cannot live here. He doesn’t like to be Longarm… he wants to be himself. He wants Blurr to say his name not Longarm’s.  
Well Shockwave wants to lay down with Blurr but sadly the berth isn’t so big as in that breeding room program. Shame honestly, now he can’t snuggle Blurr like he did before. Well.. now he can watch over Blurr…

“You call me cute.. but you keep clinging on my claw like a scared sparkling… … you’re more cuter than me Blurr.”  
Still I can’t believe that I have Blurr… and I start to get hang of those new emotions or feelings that Blurr gave to me… And… I also start to feel.. more… when he’s petting me… I feel strangely in peace. Which honestly… feels… new.


	5. Loosing it to the sweets

Shockwave have lost the time track of how long he was here or how long was Blurr recharging on his own very bed. Not to mention that Blurr is still naked. So looking at him when he spreads… his delicious… thin… legs…

“For primus sake why are you so fragging hot…” Shockwave released a hot sigh. His frame was really getting turned on by this. Which is something he didn’t personally like.

Blurr was turning around on the berth with his sweet, calm and innocent look on him. Looking like a pure angel what arrived from well of allspark. Or in human terms: Heaven.

Shockwave just keep looking at Blurr. The small room limits his movements so he cannot move much. The plus point for him is that he can extend his limbs. Unlike most of Decepticons what are bigger than him. Not to mention Lugnut… … speaking about him. Will he even get a mate or what will happen to him?

As much I hate him. I’m honestly quite curious what will happen to him since he’s over loyal pup of Megatron. No one would want such annoying soldier what always shouts “glorious mighty lord Megatron” over and over. Not to mention his… behavior.

Before Shockwave could continue his commenting about Lugnut. Blurr got his attention again. Frag, he thought. Blurr is driving his systems insane with lust. Not to mention he wants to touch him.  
Touch him? Why he didn’t think of that before? Blurr is recharging so he won’t feel it right? Well besides if he touch his antenna or wheels. Since he knows they are sensitive. Like very very sensitive.

After thinking for few kliks. Shockwave decided to please his lust by at least touching Blurr’s protoform. Maybe that will entertain and satisfy his inner lust. He just needs to focus of having own panels closed. He doesn’t… he can’t spike him yet. As much he wants to see Blurr melt under his touch. From his spike to see this lusty bot what wants nothing else but attention and pleasure.

Shockwave starts to reach for Blurr’s chest. Where is his autobot symbol. After touching it, he moves down with his claw to his protoform. Blurr is so warm.. not to mention soft and slightly bouncy with his protoform. Was he always like this?  
Ahh.. how much Shockwave just wants to kiss his protoform. To get a taste of it. But his intake is not for such stuff. He wants Blurr so darn much that he can’t hold himself.

Blurr started to breath heavier when Shockwave went lower parts of Blurr. He is near the panels of Blurr. Such fragile panels that he can easily rip open. No wonder he wears this clothing. They look so yummy to ravish.

Shockwave shook his head.  
“No, no, no… what am I saying?” Fragging lust. He’s cursing himself for getting attracted to such beautiful angel.

Blurr have tainted his spark with desires of sins. He wants Blurr. He wants everything of Blurr. He wants to own every part of him. Even if Blurr denies it. He won’t set him free. He won’t let anything hurt him.

Shockwave have figured out that he’s quite fond of Blurr. Maybe even obsessed and overprotective. But he needs to control this inner desires. As much he wants everything of this. His empty spark needs to be controlled. What he has now can easily break. Blurr is like glass jar. Wrong move and there is this scratch what you can’t remove.

When Shockwave is stuck in his dreaming world. He did forget he was still touching Blurr. His claw slipped between Blurr’s legs and started to rub his panels. So much that Blurr couldn’t contain own voice anymore.

“A..Ah… m..mhn..” Blurr let a sweet moan.  
“…” Shockwave looked at Blurr’s panels from the surprise.  
Blurr’s panels were open. Shockwave overdid with stroking.  
“… How are you still asleep after this…? Are you having that good kind of dream?” Not that I mind…

Every moan Blurr released from his sweet intake. Shockwave’s fans got on from extreme heat of holding back. It wasn’t helping that Blurr started to leak with lubricant against Shockwave’s claw.  
It wasn’t helping Shockwave’s panels either. The moans Blurr releases makes his spike painfully hard. Wanting to frag him.  
“Frag… Blurr…” My panel.. crap… slag.. frag… I can’t keep it under control.  
And before it could get worse.  
“Mhm…. … Sh..Shockwave? W..Wha..” Blurr woke up.  
“…” His claw is still rubbing. His claw is still between Blurr’s legs. And Blurr’s panels are open.

He’s fucked.

Blurr and Shockwave looked at each other for some time. Until Blurr’s face turned red from shame and covered himself with own blanket with a loud scream. And complains after it.  
“You fragger! Why you started to rub me, you started to please my panels! Do you have any idea how my panels are sensitive!?” Blurr was looking at Shockwave. While half of his face was under the blanket.  
“Uh…” Shockwave didn’t had any explanation or apology. He knew he fucked up.  
“S-Silence?! That’s all you have to say?!” And that didn’t made Blurr any happier.  
“Sigh” Shockwave finally decided to say something. “Blurr, you’re fragging hot and you’re making me so fragging horny I just want to ravish you.”

There was a silence again.  
…  
…  
…  
WHAT DID I SAY TO BLURR?! DID I LITTERLY SAID I WANT TO FRAG HIS VIRGIN VALVE!?

Shockwave antlers lowered as he latterly fucked himself to hell this time. Blurr just stood there with confused and completely ashamed look. He doesn’t know what to say. While Shockwave has the same thing only he’s dying inside. 

“I want to die…” was the only thing what Shockwave was thinking off.  
“S….S….S-SO… Y-YOU.. WA..A..AN…” Blurr was stuttering so much it was hard to understand him.  
“Y..Yes… I want to frag you Blurr. I want.. to be one with you…” … “W-Wait that sounded wrong the last part!”  
“Y-You want to become my sparkmate already?!” Blurr shouted.

I want to die!! I’m not making this situation any better. I’m making Blurr even more ashamed and sick off me. And I was doing this good!  
Blurr looks at my optic but then lower. He noticed something what made him shut up and look away. I looked down and realized my spike panel opened without my knowing.

“… Uhm… … “ Shockwave turned around to show his back to Blurr. “Sorry, I didn’t realize my spike panel was open… .. I shouldn’t have touched you like that without your permission.”  
“I… It is fine… … did.. did you ever.. interfaced?” Blurr frowns forward. He’s curious but also slightly scared. Since now he knows big Shockwave really is. And it won’t fit his valve in one go. Well it would but that means killing Blurr valve and sanity. Which is not what Shockwave plans.

Shockwave thought over this question. Did he ever interfaced?  
“I don’t seem to know if I did. Maybe I did… maybe I didn’t. It’s been long time I thought of it.”  
“Then… well.. maybe you’re experienced but.. I’m not…” Blurr crosses own legs under the blanket. “But I’m not ready to take your… .. uhm.. spike…”

It was quite logical and obvious that he won’t able to take his spike just like that. But the problem wasn’t that. Shockwave and Blurr are at the moment turned on. And they need some kind of release. Blurr has a glossa and an intake so it won’t be hard for him to please Shockwave without spiking him. But what about pleasing Blurr? Shockwave’s claw are not that pleasant to put inside someone’s valve. They are rough and sharp edges. And Blurr’s delicate frame would mean his valve is even more delicate.

Ah.. why my lover is so… sexily fragile?! I can’t please him without actually hurting him. And if I had a way then he probably won’t agree to it.

That’s when an idea hit Shockwave. There was one way. But Blurr might deny it. But it’s only way to actually please both of them without actually harming. But it is quite embarrassing for a virgin speedster for sure.

“Blurr… how about you will ride on the side of my spike while rubbing your valve against it… and… you rubbing my spike with your… fingers?” As much that idea was perverted. There was no way than that.  
“E-EEH!?” Predicted reaction from Blurr. “D-Do.. Do we really need to do it?!” When Blurr asked it he knows that Shockwave is turned on. But then he looked at himself and it’s same results.

Blurr looked away. He couldn’t say no when his lover needed some relief. For a long time he was holding back. He had many opportunities to rape him. But he didn’t. So Shockwave deserves some kind of reward right? 

“A… Alright, I… I will do it… But not spiking in my valve!” Still trying to fight against own shame.  
“Wait, you’re willing.. to do it? I mean riding the side not the spike itself?” Shockwave was slightly surprised from the response. He expected a clearly no. Not.. a maybe.  
“W-Well we both are turned on.. and we are alone with no camera’s… plus.. we are lovers now aren’t we? We… We can do such stuff without breaking the law this time.” That’s right.. Council allows this and this time they are not working nor Shockwave is a double agent.

Shockwave sighted in relief. And went on the berth.  
“So be it, Blurr. My adorable little speedster.” Shockwave rubbed own helmet against Blurr in slight purr. He didn’t mind purring near Blurr now. Since he knows he’s alone with Blurr now.  
“Y-You and your purring.. how does it even work?... eh.. whatever.” Blurr went on Shockwave’s spike. Slowly since it’s first time he sees a.. very large spike. It’s not first time he sees a spike but not in this size what so ever.  
“S… So…” Blurr asked unsure. As expected for an autobot who doesn’t have sexual experience.  
“Let me take over… you just follow your instincts. Your body will move on it’s own when it feels good. You would want to make your lover feel good too.” Or that’s what at least he was told from Blitzwnig. But the fun is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you expected to see some kinky scene. Don't worry... next chapter.


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, been a while since i wrote. I'm terribly sorry. Didn't had inspiration to write or i was too busy which ended me being sleepy and lazy.

Blurr’s panels were rubbing against Shockwave’s spike. Blurr was clearly turned on as his valve panel was lubricating awfully. Not to mention moaning those sweet voices beneath own lips. If Shockwave had lips, he would licked own lips from the lust. He would have kissed Blurr’s every inch of his frame. Just to claim him to only himself. He hated sharing to begin with… being an autobot gave him some serious torment. But whenever there was Blurr. It disappeared.

When Shockwave is stuck at listening to the lustful whimpering speedster below him. He heard a panel opening. And suddenly around Shockwave’s spike, he felt warm but wet lips around own spike. Shockwave looked down what’s going on, Blurr looked clearly ashamed but also drooling from the lust what Blurr clearly tried to hide.

Shockwave couldn’t stop admiring the speedster. Every time he sees something new in that speedster what makes him want more. Maybe he starts to get obsessed over him, he thought.

“A-Ahm… T-This.. actually… feels quite good…” Blurr spoke softly. Trying to make a sense out of own words. He was still clearly embarrassed. So pure and innocent… and Shockwave is about to taint it to himself.  
“Oh, please.. of course it feels good.. but it would feel even better if I could spike you.” Shockwave released a purr from excitement. He can imagine how much it will make Blurr crazy… in very satisfying way.

It went for some time like this. Blurr started to please Shockwave’s tip of the spike. Trying his best to make Shockwave feel good as he’s feeling. But honestly, Blurr was doing a bad job but Shockwave didn’t said anything. He knows how much Blurr hates being perfected. But he doesn’t want to have Blurr’s fast servo around his tips going fast and hard. As pleasurable it sounds. For speed case, it sounds more painful than good.

“Are you feeling good… S-Shockwave?” Blurr spoke, Shockwave was clearly too silent for him.  
“Y-Yes, I’m feeling good.” Clearly a lie. Shockwave thought.  
Blurr looked at Shockwave with his puffy cheeks. The face of “I know you lie you bitch”.

Shockwave sighted, Blurr knows him too well.. maybe too well that he cannot lie to him anymore. Which can be good.. but also bad since… well obviously he’s a decepticon agent. And he would look very bad in front of Lord Megatron… but then again. It’s Blurr, he cannot lie to such beautiful speedster that he always wished to have.

“Alright, you got me… I don’t really feel that good… Your skill is quite rusty. But I didn’t want to say anything since you’re a virgin Blurr.”  
“Hmph! Well why didn’t you say so!? I can work harder you know!” Blurr was about to speed up.  
“W-Wait, d-don’t speed up. I’m not used to your speed on my spike. Plus it’s super sensitive and it actually can give me more of a pain than pleasure!” Shockwave tried to stop Blurr. Which luckily, worked.  
“W-Wait, it gives more pain than pleasure…? … well I expected you’re more… you know…” Blurr tried to say something not to offend Shockwave.  
“I’m not strong enough to handle your speed? You can normally say it. I’m a tank, not another speedster.” But Shockwave was earlier than Blurr.  
“Well I didn’t try to sound offensive…” Blurr looked away “So how am I supposed to please you?”

That gave Shockwave an interesting idea. He was talking about the mouth few kliks ago. Hmm… but would Blurr want to do that? Licking Shockwave’s spike… while he pleases Blurr’s valve…

That gave his system a large boost of excitement. Too much even that his spike begged to be licked. Throbbing painfully for some release. It hurts more than Blurr’s speed would… in general a delay-overload is very.. very painful. 

“Huff… Blurr.. how about you will lick my spike then? You can use your intake and gain some skills with it… who knows.. maybe I will allow you to spike me one day if you’re good enough…” Shockwave stopped caring what he said.. he wanted some kind of release from this pleasure. He wanted to fragging overload.  
“E-Eh?! .. Uhm.. … alright!” Blurr went off Shockwave’s spike and hold his spike in front of own intake, gulping of how is this supposed to work.

Blurr shook his head and simply started going at it. He was starting to lick Shockwave’s spike one by one. Few licks then stop. The pre-transfluids were tasting weird… Blurr never really tasted them before which gave him sort of new expression. But what did kept him going. Is Shockwave’s moans and shivers. Whatever Blurr was doing to Shockwave, it made Shockwave react far differently than before. Which made Blurr smirk out of entertainment.

It’s not everyday you see a Con melting from the Bot’s touch. Blurr loved to see this behavior from Shockwave. To hear his moans, is this what Shockwave likes about Blurr? He questioned himself… but only for short time since he didn’t want to lose focus of pleasing Shockwave. He wanted to give Shockwave some kind new feeling… a new experience that they both never had. What they both wanted.

“-H-ahmm.. ngh… B-Blurr… Oh primus.. Blurr…~” Shockwave was moaning so badly. That his spike started to throb from the close overload.   
Blurr smirked and started to suck Shockwave’s tip out of nowhere. His instincts started to kick in as Shockwave mentioned. Blurr cannot stop pleasing Shockwave.

In very short time, Shockwave leaned backwards in bliss from the overload. Without a warning, Blurr’s intake was overfilled with transfluids. What surprised Blurr, into stepping backwards and coughing out the transfluids.

“Cough.. bleh… ew.. it taste so off! You could atleast you warn me when you over…load?” Blurr was left with no words after seeing Shockwave being in his little daydreaming world after the overload.  
“… Oh… Shockwave.. you look so adorable now…” Blurr could only smile from seeing Shockwave so relaxed and pure.

Shockwave sighted few times, his fans activated on the max cooling. Trying to recover from an overload he didn’t felt for a long time. Looking slowly again at Blurr. He tried to say something but only static noise came out from Shockwave’s vocal voice. After few steams from Shockwave’s antlers, Shockwave recovers to the reality. Looking at Blurr.

“Oh.. oh dear… you’re completely under my transfluids, Blurr…” Shockwave wiped off the transfluids from Blurr’s face. Realizing how much he had in his tanks. Was he really that much in need of the overload? Cybertronian anatomy has so much secrets that most of them are… very unknown still. Or there are questions what are left unanswered since there is no answer.

“Bleh… well at least you overloaded… I didn’t still…” Blurr wipes off the transfluids.  
“That’s… right.. you didn’t overload yet… do you want to?” Shockwave went closer to Blurr. He want to see the reaction at the fullest.

Blurr turned red, then looks slightly away. He obviously wants to overload. But his pride still holds him back. After few puffs and huffs. Blurr finally turned to Shockwave and answered.  
“Yes Shockwave, I… I want to overload… just once.” Or more… Shockwave was plotting mischievously.

Shockwave grabbed Blurr and started to rub own claw against Blurr’s swollen wet valve. The valve in other hand, really wants attention. It was begging for attention this whole time… poor Blurr. Shockwave didn’t realize it and didn’t give him what he wanted.

“So, tell me Blurr… do you want my claw inside of you?” Teasing the valve entrance, one by one.  
“A-Ahm.. w-will it even fit? I-I mean.. you can really hurt me with those claws a-a-and!-“  
“Do not worry Blurr, they are big… but I know how to be careful.” The claw slowly enters the valve, spreading it quite wide but not painfully as the spike would do.

Blurr leaned against Shockwave, not knowing what to feel or what to do. He simply embraced whatever is coming for him. The pleasure of his valve getting the attention… getting something inside was already tempting with Blurr’s systems.

“A-Ahm.. S-Shocky.. Shocky…!” Blurr was moaning Shockwave’s… more adorable nickname.  
“You are in heaven aren’t you my little speedster.” Shockwave of course was teasing Blurr.

Such a shame that this was only way to tease Blurr. He didn’t had anything to please him instead. Not to mention that his claw cannot enter that deep due how small Blurr is… and well. He’s quite anxious that he can actually harm Blurr in some way. Since he’s not the gentlest mech when it goes to the size. He’s a decepticon with no face and having no ordinary servo’s.

While Shockwave is stuck once again in his little world. Blurr already overloaded few times. For a small bot, his valve is quite sensitive due not being stimulated this bad. And having something inside him… Having some transfluids on him. His frame activated for breeding.

“S-Shoc-A-AAMNH-AAA-AAH~!!!” Blurr overloaded loudly than before. Which made Shockwave snap back.  
“What, oh.. Blurr.. … how.. much did you overload already!?” Shockwave’s claw is fully under Blurr’s lubricant. While Blurr is having the most lewd face he ever seen so far.

Blurr is looking happily at Shockwave when he took out his claw. With his glossa sticking out. His optics out of focus not to mention he was shivering from the overload multiple times.

Scrap, that’s too hot. I might get turned on again… Shockwave was gulping trying to hold his inner lust this time of all seriousness. He wants to frag Blurr mindlessly. But Blurr is not prepared for it… not yet atleast.

Blurr leaned against Shockwave chest, fanning loudly, panting against Shockwave’s decepticon symbol and trying to hold in one spot. Shockwave putted Blurr back on the berth. Afterall, he was visibly tired and pleased for the night cycle. As for Shockwave, this will be enough for now. He doesn’t need much of attention. But to able overload once in his long working schedule does relieve his stressed and tense frame.

As for the recharging, Shockwave still needs to figure out how to recharge in Blurr’s home. It’s made for Blurr’s size… Not Shockwave who is far bigger than him… like 3-4 times bigger… heck maybe even 5. Recharging in such spot is a pain… but it’s possible. Like in the prison, but this is far better than that cursed place. Here is soft… and he has free will… but he cannot stretch out like he always could in the prison.  
Which brings the other issue. How is he suppose to live with Blurr in such circumstances? His frame can handle such tasks, but only when he’s in Longarm… if he’s in his real him. It actually harms his statue of being tall. And not to mention his neck… and especially his audio receptors what are his antlers.

Shockwave sighed. This is for another day. For now, everyone is happy. He and Blurr overloaded. But the living situation is an issue at the moment. He would need to speak about this with Blurr when he wakes up… Which shouldn’t take s long… right?


End file.
